Stripteases and Truth or Dare
by RandomYaoi
Summary: Tamaki and the twins have a little too much to drink and things get...awkward. Inspired by a comment made in Lustbug. Implied Hitachiincest and Tamaki teasing XD.


**So...I've decided to never give myself deadlines with fics cuz I can never stick to them. If I start a story, I'll finish it no matter how long it takes XD. But until I finish _Lustbug_, I decided to write this to make up for the long wait. And I wanted to do some more Hitachiincest . Well, it's only _implied_ but... I could be convinced to write a lemon if there were some reviews *looks around innocently * Anyway, please enjoy! ^_^**

**Warnings: Implied Hitachiincest, Tamaki teasing **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. **

**If you don't like BL/Yaoi, don't read this fic!**

_A recounting of Tamaki's first striptease experience._ Idea spawned from this quote in_ Lustbug. '_Thinking of all the strippers he had ever seen _which was 0...unless he counted that one time the twins were over and…'_

_It wasn't supposed to go this far. _

Of course, stuff like this always seems like a good idea until you actually do it. 'Stuff' in this case referring to getting drunk with two of your best friends. Who happened to be gay. And also happened to be twins. But they were only interested in each other. At least that's what Tamaki had thought until tonight. Now he wasn't so sure.

The night had started innocently enough. A few drinks of vodka, a couple shots of tequila... And then things started getting, well, awkward. The classic teenage drinking game of 'Truth or Dare' was the first step. Relatively innocent questions lead to blatantly embarrassing ones and then the 'Dares' had started. First it was just stupid things like 'I dare you to drink this whole bottle of rum' and 'I dare you to chug this six pack' and then Kaoru dropped the bomb.

"Hikaruu-nii-sann, I dare you to do a strip tease."

"W-what?" Hikaru looked genuinely confused for a moment as his alcohol drenched brain searched for the meaning of 'striptease'. Then a truly devious grin had crept onto Hikaru's face and he stumbled into a semi-standing position.

"I got just the thing for this." He said to no one in particular, dancing a little as he walked down the hallway. "Be back in a minute!"

"Umm... Maybe I should leave you two alone?" Tamaki said, laughing nervously as Kaoru watched Hikaru's ass sway down the hallway.

"Hmmm? Oh, no you should definitely stay Tamaki. Hikaru's a great stripper." Kaoru replied, as though that was all the persuasion he needed. _How many times have they done this before? _Tamaki thought _And where the hell did Hikaru go? _As if on cue, Hikaru reappeared in the room, dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and loose fitting black tank top. In his hands he had a... _Wait is that really..._

"Hikaru! I didn't know you brought the stripper pole!" And then as if realizing for the first time that Tamaki was still in the room, Kaoru blushed deep red and stammered "I-I mean..umm..."

"Uh...look, you two go ahead and do whatever you want. I'm gonna go to bed." Tamaki said while trying and failing to stand up.

"But Tamaki, if you go there'll be no one to say I completed the dare." Hikaru said as if that made all the sense in the world.

"W-well Kaoru's here." Tamaki said, feeling suddenly that he was fighting a losing battle.

"But Kaoru could just lie and say I did it, and that would ruin the game!" _Ah, the drunken mind is a __beautiful thing._

"I-I _really _don't want to intrude on whatever this is going to lead to so-" Tamaki was abruptly cut off by Kaoru who had somehow gotten much closer in the last couple of minutes.

"But Tamaki, we want you to _join us._"

And suddenly Tamaki found his legs. He raced upstairs as fast as possible and locked himself in his room, white faced and terrified. That night Tamaki's nightmares were filled with Cheshire grins and leather.

Back downstairs, the twins had broken into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"D-did you see the look on his face?" Kaoru said, trying unsuccessfully to catch his breath.

"He thought we were s-serious!" Hikaru managed to choke out before collapsing into laughter again.

"Well we are amazing actors." Kaoru chimed in, settling down a little.

"That's true." Hikaru said, noting the change in atmosphere with a small smirk.

"And _you're_ an amazing dancer..." Kaoru let the sentence hang and it took less than a second for Hikaru to catch on. The smirk grew until it looked almost painful as Hikaru said,

"I guess I should put that pole to use then huh?"


End file.
